1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a stacked card connector comprising two ejecting mechanisms. The present application relates to a copending application titled “CARD CONNECTOR” with the same inventor and the same filing date.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card. Additionally, the connector always has an ejecting mechanism for ejecting the insertion card out.
The prior art discloses a card connector that has a first connector and a second connector stacked with the first connector. Each connector has an ejecting member mounted on a lateral side thereof, and each ejecting mechanism comprises a pushing bar operated by a user, and an ejecting bar engaging with a card directly for ejecting the card.
However, such card connector is mounted in an electronic equipment, the long pushing bar of the ejecting mechanisms occupy a big space of the internal space of the electronic equipment. Moreover, the mechanism is disposed on the lateral side of the card connector, and there is no additional member to cover thereon completely. Therefore, an interference will be encountered to the ejecting mechanism by other external equipments.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solve these various problem by providing a card connector which reduces the overall size of the connector and achieves a stable electrical mechanism.